Wiki News/Box Office: Friends Takes The High Banks, Titans Clashes Low Banks
Disney's latest movie may be going big, but its' success is taking children on a break of school, since this spring break vacation is coming straight to the end, and still have some fun. Walt Disney Pictures' Best Friends Forever: The Movie, based onto the hit TV series on Disney Channel, Best Friends Forever, stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley, topped on a Friday box office with an impressive and beautiful estimate gross of $18.4 million. If we think its' big, or not, it would possibly make between $30 or $40 million over its' opening weekend. Now how did it make that much money, so many children at the movie theater, causing the theater to come successfully full, that the tickets were about to be sold out. Last year, Hannah Montana: The Movie also puts its' $1 million less gross to the bank at the beginning of spring break, which ended up grossing $79 million domestically. That's right, they're not going anywhere. Opening in a close second place is 20th Century Fox's "Date Night" starring "30 Rock's" Tina Fey and "The Office's" Steve Carell opened with an impressive $9.3 million. If estimates hold, the positively reviewed comedy could finds itself with $24-26 million by Sunday. Industry tracking showed the film could open bigger, but the two stars appeal to older audiences may result in sustained playability over the weeks to come. The criticism of the epic's last minute 3-D conversion hasn't slowed, but the film still pulled in $8.5 million for a new total of $8.5 million, which was in first place last weekend, and now fall to third place this weekend. The Sam Worthington action flick should still pass $100 million by Sunday and in only 10 days. Warner Bros. will take that thank you very much. "How To Train Your Dragon" continued it's strong holds with another $ 7.1 million. The DreamWorks Animation film is a critical success and is hoping to reach "Madagascar" box office levels at the box office before "Iron Man 2" wipes every competitor away in a few weeks. It's a tall order at this point with only $115.2 million in the bank so far. Tyler Perry's "Why Did I Get Married Too" had a big drop from its opening Friday to only $3.5 million and a new total of $41 million. Still, Perry's latest will pass the original's final cume of "$55 million within the next few weeks and is in earshot of becoming his second biggest grosser ever if it can surpass the $63.2 million "Madea's Family Reunion" made in 2006. Meanwhile, "Hot Tub Time Machine" continues to defy the odds. After opening below expectations three weeks ago, the comedy pulled in another $1.78 million on Friday for a new cume of $33.2 million. Yes, wonders never cease to amaze us or the box office gods. These are the top 10 grosses of the box office from Friday (April 9, 2010): #Best Friends Forever: The Movie - $18 million #Date Night - $9 million #Clash of the Titans - $8 million #How to Train Your Dragon - $7 million #The Last Song - $3.6 million #Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too? - $3.5 million #The Bounty Hunter - $1.8 million #How Tub Time Machine - $1.7 million #Alice in Wonderland - $1.6 million #Diary of a Wimpy Kid - $1.5 million Look for complete weekend estimates tomorrow on HitFix.